Bitter Winds
by Sharie05
Summary: This story takes place about a year and a half after a Haunting Past which of course took place almost thirteen years after A Haunted Child. Anna, Heath and their six children are the main characters. Sean the oldest is now 13, Mary is 11, Liam and James our redheaded twins are now 9 1/2, Thomas the pint sized Heath look-a-like is now 6, and baby Jenny is 2 1/2.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Winds

 _This story takes place about a year and a half after a Haunting Past which of course took place almost thirteen years after A Haunted Child. Anna, Heath and their six children are the main characters. Sean the oldest is now 13, Mary is 11, Liam and James our redheaded twins are now 9 1/2, Thomas the pint sized Heath look-a-like is now 6, and baby Jenny is 2 1/2._

Part One

The raw winter wind racing in off the coast had finally snaked its way down into the valley. It's bitter fingers pried their way into cracks and crevices and froze everything they touched. The cold mist that fell continuously from the dark low hanging clouds slowly saturated the ground and everything it touched, chilling both man and beast to the bone.

Winding the barbed wire around the fence post and securing it, Heath placed the rest of the roll in the back of his wagon under the tarp and turned back to inspect his work. Walking through the almost ankle deep mud he pulled the collar of his coat up as the wind began to pick up once again. Shivering as the wind whipped through his now saturated winter coat he thought about his wife and family. He could picture Anna preparing dinner in their warm kitchen as Liam and James sat at the table finishing their school work. He knew Sean would be out in the barn tending to the animals with Thomas tagging along on his heels. Mary would be keeping Jenny occupied so Anna could cook; and the two were probably sitting in front of the fire in the living room playing with Jenny's dolls.

Chuckling to himself as he thought about his family he walked up to the new fence he'd spent the last three days constructing. "Should be finished with this tomorrow," he thought as he pulled on the taught wire. Looking up at the gray clouds he figured he'd better start back before the sky opened up any more than it all ready had.

Walking wearily back to the wagon, he found he had to climb up using his left leg first as his right hip was just to painful. Ever since Hicks dragged him behind the horse causing him to crash into the fence post dislocating his hip, it had never truly been the same again. Whenever the weather turned colder or a storm was brewing, it would begin to act up. The past week with all of this cold weather and rain his hip had been in constant thorn in his side.

With his hat pulled down to shield his eyes from the constant drizzle he started his journey home. The going was slow as the wagon trudged through the soggy wet fields. More than once Heath was forced to jump down and help push while his horse pulled to free it from the mud.

As darkness finally robbed him of any light, he crested the top of the hill behind his home and smiled. There bathed in a warm glow was his house and in it his family. As his spirits lightened the rain no longer seemed to bother him. The icy wind freezing his wet cloths to his skin suddenly seemed less harsh, less brutal. His weariness draining away some as he thought about the evening yet to come with his family.

Pulling the wagon into the barn he slowly and wearily climbed down out of it. As his feet hit the floor he could feel the cold water and mud squish between his toes inside his boots. As he turned to unhook his horse his right hip let him know all was not well. Walking slowly he led the horse into its stall before going back for his supplies in the wagon. Hearing the barn door open, Heath looked up as Sean entered wearing his rain slicker.

"Hi Papa, need any help?" His first born questioned as he jogged the short distance from the barn door to his father. "You sure are wet, not ta mention muddy," Sean added with a chuckle as he stepped in front of his father.

Looking down at his filthy clothes, Heath smiled as he looked back up at his son. "Don't reckon yer Ma's goanna let me sit at the supper table look' in like this do ya?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't think she'll even let you in the house," Sean replied laughing.

"I bet yer right," Heath replied before laughing himself. "Why don't you take care of Lancelot for me while I empty out the wagon." Heath added as he clapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Sure Pa," Sean replied readily.

Heath watched as his son made his way over to Lancelot's stall. Sean now stood up to his shoulders and was growing daily. The young boy who loved nothing more than to race across an open field on horseback was now slowly becoming a young man. Since the incident with Hick's, Sean had become even more focused in the goings on of the ranch. He'd even buckled down on his school work and no longer complained about going. He knew what he wanted to do in life and that was to one day own his own ranch with horses just like his father.

After he'd finished emptying out the back of the wagon, Heath tried to remove as much mud as he could from the bed and wheels before finally folding up the tarp and hanging it over one of the empty stalls. "You about finished?" He asked as he walked over towards his son.

"Think so, got most of the mud off him." Sean replied as he poked his head out from around Lancelot.

"Good, how about we go inside where it's warm." Heath suggested rubbing his cold hands together as Sean stepped out of the stall.

"Ah… you goanna change first?" Sean teased as a half smile so much like his fathers graced his face.

Quickly grabbing his son in a headlock, Heath rubbed the boys head with his knuckles. Letting go, both shared a good laugh before heading off towards the house. Trailing a little behind his father as they neared the back porch stairs Sean watched as his father had difficulty moving his right leg up the stairs. As visions of him lying in bed covered in bandages flooded his head Sean stopped in his tracks. It was all so clear again in his mind, his father's rattled breathing, the awful pain he went through as the doctors cleaned his wounds, but worst of all was the fact his father had come with in inches of death.

"You coming? Or would you prefer to stand out in the rain all night?" Heath joked as he turned around and saw his son staring straight ahead at the bottom of the stairs.

Brought back to the present by his father's voice, Sean bound up the stairs. "Sorry thought I heard something," he said as he looked down at his boots. "Probably just the wind."

"Come on then let's head in, I'm starving." Heath said as he clapped his son on the shoulder and smiled. Opening the back door he let the warm fragrant air of the kitchen wash over him before entering.

"Heath Barkley, not one more step!" Anna shouted as she stood near the oven holding a spoon in her hand. "Just look at you, you're covered in mud." She added as she walked over towards the table.

"Told ya Papa, not even in the house." Sean chuckled quietly as he elbowed his father.

"Anna…" Heath began before being cut off.

"Heath I mean it not one more step or else," Anna said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Or else what?" Heath asked playfully as Thomas, Liam, and James entered the kitchen.

"Heath," Anna said as she saw the devilish look in her husbands eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" He said as he lunged forward and tried to grab his wife. Racing around to the other side of the kitchen table, Anna shook her finger at him. "Heath that's enough," she said as she tried her best to wipe the smile from her face. The playful quality in her husbands blue eyes was mesmerizing, he'd been so busy lately around the ranch she hadn't seen it much. But seeing it now made her heart flutter in her chest like a school girl with a crush on her teacher.

"All I want is a hug Anna," Heath stated with a smile as he danced around on the opposite side of the table.

Sean laughed as he watched his parents, his smile matched that of his three brothers standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Heath I have to finish cooking dinner before it burns," Anna said as she looked across the table at him.

"All right I give up," Heath said as he threw his hands up in the air and walked back over to the back door.

Moving back around to the opposite side of the table, Anna turned to face her three youngest sons. "James run upstairs and get your father a clean shirt and pair of pants please." Anna stated as she watched all three boys giggle.

"Sure Mama," James replied before covering his mouth with his hand and laughing.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Anna knew immediately who was behind her. "Heath," she began before being silenced.

"Shhhh, just a kiss that's all I ask." Heath stated as Anna turned around to face him.

The smile on his face reached deep into her heart, the gleam in his eyes clearly showing the love he felt for her. Reaching her hands underneath his wet coat she placed her hands on his ribs and leaned forward.

Using his hands which were somewhat clean due to the fact he wore gloves all day, Heath gently cupped his wife's face and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss was brief and left them both wanting more, but knowing they had an audience both realized now was not the time nor place.

"Heath you're freezing," Anna stated as she pulled her hands away from his wet shirt. Taking his hands in her own, they felt like ice.

"I'm fine Anna, just a little wet and muddy. He replied as he looked down at his cloths and smiled.

"Liam, follow your brother up stairs and bring me down some towels out of the linen closet please." Anna asked as Liam walked over to her.

"Be right back," the fiery redhead replied before dashing up the back stairs.

"Heath come stand next to the stove, you two Sean." Anna stated as she took her husbands hand and led him across the kitchen. The slight limp in his walk was not unnoticed by her, the old injury stirring up both fears and emotions she'd long thought buried.

"I'm fine Mama, I'm not even wet." Sean replied as he took off his rain slicker and then his winter coat as he walked through the kitchen and out into the living room.

Taking her husbands extremely wet coat, Anna could see just how wet he really was underneath it. His light green shirt was plastered to his skin, no matter where she touched him he seemed extremely cold to her.

Holding his hands over the stove, Heath rubbed them together trying to warm them. The bone chilling cold he felt was finally being replaced by warmth. The warmth of not only the stove but of that of his family.

"Papa, you cold?" Thomas asked as he pulled on the side of his father's pant leg.

"Just a little Thomas, but I'm beginning to warm up." Heath replied as he continued to rub his hands together over the stove as he smiled at his son.

"I'm cold too," Thomas stated as he stepped up next to his father and rubbed his hands together over the stove too.

Heath had to chuckle as the small boy copied his every move. Looking up as two sets of feet pounded down the back stairs, Heath smiled as Liam and James came rushing into the kitchen.

"Here Papa," Liam stated as he handed his father some clean clothes.

"I brought a towel for you," James piped in as he handed it over to his father.

"Thank you boys," Heath replied as he ruffled the hair on each of their red heads.

"All right, why don't you two take Thomas into the living room for a bit while I get your father out of these wet clothes." Anna said as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Sure Mama," they said in unison as James grabbed Thomas hand and started walking towards the living room.

Looking back over his shoulder at his mother as James led him out of the kitchen, Thomas smiled as he heard her say, "I'll send your father in once he's changed."

Pulling over a chair from the kitchen table, Anna placed it next to her husband so he had a place to lay his clean clothes. Watching him as he began unbuttoning his shirt, she stepped up in front of him and took over the task. Looking up into his blue eyes as her fingers worked the buttons on his wet shirt her heart raced. The love she felt for the gentle man standing before her over whelmed her at times.

Dropping his wet shirt to the floor, her hands reached down and grasped the bottom of his long undershirt. Slowly easing it up over first his stomach and then his chest, she gently pulled it off over his head.

As he stood in front of her in just his pants and boots, Anna gently placed her hands on his cold chest. As she felt the hard muscles underneath the soft chest hairs, Heath reached forward and placed his hand under her chin. Lifting it up slightly he bent forward and kissed her. As their kiss deepened, Anna wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him close.

Even as cold and wet as he was, Anna couldn't think of any place she'd rather be than right here in his arms. As their kiss concluded she reached down to undo the buttons on his pants.

"Better let me do that or dinner's goanna burn for sure." Heath stated as he cocked his eyebrow and smiled at his wife.

"Later then Mr. Barkley," Anna teased as she ran her hand over his bare chest once again before heading back to the stove.

Sitting down in the chair Heath bent over to pull of his muddy boots. Easily removing the left one he groaned slightly as pain shot through his hip while trying to remove the right one. Praying his wife hadn't heard him he continued to remove his boots and then his muddy socks and pants.

Drying his body off with the towel his son had provided him he quickly changed into his clean clothes. Walking over behind his wife he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek against hers. "I love you Anna," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

Turning in his arms she wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too," she replied before kissing him. "Now go and relax until dinner," she ordered as she swatted him on the butt and headed him off towards the living room.

Smiling he walked over to his pile of wet muddy clothes and picked them up. "Heath I'll do that love," Anna stated as she stopped stirring what she was cooking and walked over to him.

"Least I can do is pick up after myself," he replied with a smile as he carried the clothes towards the back door.

Reaching it first Anna opened it for him as he carried his things outside and placed them in the wash bin on the porch. Closing the door quickly as he came back inside, she was surprised at how cold it'd gotten. "It's freezing out there," she said as she rubbed her arms and walked back over to the stove.

"Think I'll go bring in some more wood off the porch. We may need it tonight." Heath stated as he walked past her and into the living room.

"Hi Papa!" Thomas shouted as he jumped up from the floor and ran over to Heath.

"Howdy Thomas," Heath replied as he picked up the small boy and held him. "Feel like grabbing some firewood with me?" He asked as the small boys face lit up.

"Sure Papa!" Thomas exclaimed happily as Heath put him down.

Racing over to the front door, the little boy sat down on the floor and pulled on his boots. Jumping up he grabbed his coat and hat and tried his best to put it on quickly. Helping his son button up the coat that was an exact miniature of his own Heath couldn't help but smile at the excitement on the boys face. Placing Thomas's hat down on his head, Heath opened the front door and let Thomas walk out in front of him.

"You need a coat Papa," Thomas stated as a blast of cold air met them.

"Sorry little guy it's soaked, I'll be fine don't you worry." Heath replied as he steered Thomas over towards the wood stacked up against the side of the house.

Holding out his arms Thomas smiled as his father placed two small logs on them. "I can carry more Papa," he said as he struggled to hold the ones he already had.

Grabbing an armload for himself Heath turned back and smiled. "Why don't you just take those for now, we can come out again later." Heath replied as he smiled and started for the door.

Once back inside the warmth of his home engulfed him once again. The bitter winds that just moments ago tore through his cotton shirt were now held at bay by the walls around him. Setting the wood down, Heath took the two logs from his son and thanked him. Bending down to tend to the fire his hip once again sent a shooting pain down his leg. Clenching his jaw and shutting his eyes tight he managed to stifle the moan that threatened to leak out.

As Sean sat finishing his home work on the couch, he saw the pain on his father's face as he bent down. His hatred of Hicks once again renewed as he watched his father still suffering from the near fatal encounter. Slamming his book closed he jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs to his room.

Closing his door he lay down on his bed in the dark room and stared up at the ceiling. His heart raced as he tried to quell the anger he still felt for the animal who hurt his father. The fact that Hicks was dead didn't seem to damper his feelings one bit. Why he still harbored this hatred he didn't know and that only angered him further. Hearing a knock on his door he quickly wiped the tears that had slipped from his eyes. "Come in," he said sitting up. As his father entered the room his heart sank, he didn't know how he could possibly keep his feelings from him.

"You feeling all right?" Heath asked as he crossed the room over to his sons dresser and lit the lamp.

"Fine Papa," Sean replied before looking down at the floor.

Sitting down on his son's bed, Heath knew his son was anything but fine. He'd seen the look of sadness then anger on his son's face before he'd fled the living room. He knew Sean had seen the pain on his own face as he bent down in front of the fire. "You know it only really bothers me when it's cold and damp outside." Heath said quietly as Sean looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Papa," Sean replied as he let his head drop.

"What for? None of what happened was your fault Sean." Heath said softly as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Looking up at his father a tear ran down his cheek, "I can't seem to stop hating him for what he did to you." Sean said as more tears started. "I know it's wrong to hate."

Pulling his son up against him he held onto him as Sean wrapped his arms around his chest. "We can't change the past Sean nor can we let it consume us. What Hicks did to all of us is inexcusable. I'm afraid it's something we'll never be able to fully understand. But you shouldn't hate him son but rather feel sorry for him." Heath said as he tried to comfort Sean.

Sitting back up straight Sean couldn't believe what he'd just heard his father say. "Feel sorry for him… after what he did?" Sean questioned as his anger began to once again rise. "He almost killed you."

"But he didn't, he failed." Heath replied as he tried to extinguish the fire rising in his sons eyes. Placing his hands on Sean's upper arms he said, "feel sorry for him because he'll never know the love of a family. He'll never know what it feels like to have a child, or how it feels to watch that child grow into a wonderful young man. He'll never know what it's like to be so proud of that young man that it actually hurts. He'll never know what it's like to love someone as much as I love you, your brothers and sisters and your mother. That's why you should feel sorry for him, as long as you hold what matters most close to your heart his kind will never win."

Staring into his father's eyes he understood his message. The love he felt for the man sitting next to him overwhelmed him. How his father could so easily make him understand things from another perspective he would never understand. All he knew was that he'd do anything for him, he'd never let him down again. "Thanks Papa," Sean replied as he hugged Heath.

"Your welcome son," Heath said as he held his son and rubbed his back. "You up for a game of chess after supper?" Heath asked as he let his son go.

"Long as I get to be white," Sean replied with a smile.

"Deal," Heath said as he ruffled the boys hair and stood up from the bed. "You coming back down?"

"Yeah in a minute," Sean replied as he remained seated. After his father left the room he stood up and walked over to his dresser. Picking up the picture frame that sat on top he quietly stared at the picture of his family as his father's words ran through his head. Looking at the picture taken just before last Christmas, he couldn't help but smile. His father was right, the love of a family was something Hicks would never know. He would never know what it felt like to be loved by so many. He would never know what it felt like to have a father like his. To love and respect someone for who they are and who they let you be.

Touching the glass over his father's picture, he mumbled a quiet thank you. He couldn't imagine growing up with out the support and love of his parents, he imagined Hicks had none of that. He never knew what it felt like to be loved or to love someone other than himself.

As he realized how truly blessed he was he set the picture back down on his dresser. Turning down his lamp he walked over to the window and looked outside. "I do feel sorry for him, I do." He said quietly before turning and heading out of his room.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Coming down the back stairs after making sure all his children were tucked in for the night, Heath found Anna at the sink scrubbing his muddy cloths. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his cheek alongside hers. "Can I help?" He asked as he nuzzled his face against her neck and began kissing it.

"I'm all most finished," Anna replied as his kisses started to stir her desire for him.

Continuing to kiss his wife's neck he moved his hands up her stomach to her chest. Gasping at his touch she dropped his muddy jacket back into the sink and pushed his hands back down. "Heath I'll never finish if you don't stop," she said as she actually wanted nothing more than to have him continue on. "I need to get this washed so it'll dry by morning," she added as she turned to face him.

Placing his hands on her cheeks he ignored her comment and sought out her lips with his own. As their kiss deepened he wanted nothing more than to carry her upstairs right then and there.

Pulling away from her husband, Anna placed her hands on his upper arms. "Heath you can't work outside tomorrow without a coat," she stated as she watched his face fell a little.

"All right you win," he said as he hung his head pretending to be defeated.

Placing her hand under his chin she lifted it up and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips she reminded him that she would soon be finished and they could head upstairs.

Heading off to the study to finish some paperwork while Anna finished her chores; Heath suddenly began to feel extremely tired. The long work day was finally catching up to him as he sat down in the large leather chair behind his desk. Opening his ledger he began adding up the stack of receipts for the week in order to balance the ranches large budget. The longer he stared at the numbers the more tired his eyes grew. Laying his head down for just a moment he told himself, he was soon fast asleep.

Leaving her husbands winter coat next to the stove to dry overnight, Anna walked through the living room and over to the study. Peeking inside she smiled at the sight of her husband with his head resting on his arms atop the desk. Walking over next to him she placed her hand gently on his head and just sat listening to him breathe. The comfort she felt by just his mere presence in a room had only grown more and more each year they were married. While some couples grew apart they seemed to only grow closer and closer.

Anna smiled as Heath mumbled something in his sleep about horses and cattle. Gently shaking his shoulder she tried to pull him from his slumber. "Heath, wake up love." She said softly as he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

As her husband rubbed his eyes Anna couldn't get over how much he looked like Thomas at that very moment. He reminded her so much of her smallest son that she leaned forward and kissed his head.

"You look exhausted," she said as he stood up and put his arms around her.

"I'm not that tired," he replied as he winced a little at the pain in his hip before leaning down and kissing her.

As they walked upstairs hand in hand, Anna stopped in front of the bathroom. "I'll be right in," she said as she let go of his hand and closed the door. Changing out of her dress and into her nightgown she quickly brushed through her hair and washed her face. Turning down the lamp she exited the bathroom and quietly walked down the darkened hallway to her bedroom. Seeing her husbands clothes folded neatly on the chair by their bed she blew out the lamp, closed the door, and went to join him in bed.

Climbing under the covers she inched her way closer to him, not feeling him move at all she stopped and listened. Hearing his steady breathing she knew right away he'd fallen asleep. Smiling in the dark she cuddled up beside him and laid her arm across his chest. As her legs touched his she was surprised at how cold he still felt. Running her hand across his broad chest she could feel the lingering coldness in it as well.

Laying her head on his shoulder she tried to warm his body with her own. As she lay next to him listening to his steady breathing she thought of how hard he worked each and everyday. He was always up before the sun and the last one into bed at night. Some how in-between all the ranch work and chores he had he managed to fit her and the children in. Not any easy task when you have six children all vying for your attention at once. But her husband always put her and the children first never second.

Hearing a noise Anna awoke to find the bed next to her empty. In the inky early morning light she quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe. Walking over the window she watched as her husband made his way from the house back to the barn. The steady rain that had fallen over the valley for the past week was still falling as she watched him open the barn door and slip inside.

Pulling her hair back and dressing, Anna made her way down the back stairs and into the kitchen. Lighting the lamps she quickly went about preparing breakfast. As she mixed up some pancake batter her thoughts once again turned towards her husband. Looking out the back window at the gray overcast sky she shuddered to think he'd have to spend yet another day out in the cold rain. The cold damp weather and all the hard work he put in each day were slowly wearing him out. She noticed it more so last evening when he had a hard time keeping his eyes open at the dinner table. As usual he once again tried to put on a front for her but she could tell something was not right with him.

"Mama?" Thomas questioned as he pulled again on his mother's skirt after his first attempt to gain her attention failed.

Feeling the tug on her clothing Anna looked down into the face of her youngest son. "Good morning Thomas," she said as he smiled up at her.

"Morn' in Mama," he replied happily as she set the bowl down on the counter and reached down to hug him.

"You're up awful early," she said as she noticed him fully dressed.

"I wanted ta help Papa before school," he answered as he looked up at her hopefully.

"He's out in the barn sweet heart," Anna replied as she watched Thomas's eyes light up. "Put on your winter coat and rain slicker before going out there and stay out of the rain." She added as Thomas rushed off to get his coat and hat.

Running back into the kitchen he let his mother help him with his rain slicker before racing out the back door and down the porch stairs. Anna watched as Thomas managed to splash in every puddle between the house and barn, as he disappeared into the barn she couldn't help but smile.

"Morn' in Papa," Thomas said happily as he hugged his father's leg.

"Morn' in little guy, yer up mighty early." Heath stated as he knelt down next to his son.

Laughing Thomas covered his mouth with his hand. "What's so funny?" Heath asked as he ruffled Thomas's hair.

"Nothin Papa," Thomas laughed even harder.

"Playing games with me already are you," Heath said as he quickly lifted Thomas off the ground and cradled him in his arms. "I think a quick dip in the horse troth might ease your tongue." He added as he carried Thomas back towards the door.

"No Papa," the young boy shouted as he struggled to free himself. "I'll tell you," he added finally surrendering.

Smiling as he set his son back on the ground Heath patiently awaited his answer. Looking up at his father, Thomas giggled again as he thought about what he said. "Thomas," Heath said sternly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You and mama said the same thing," he blurted out quickly before giggling again.

"Said what the same?" Heath questioned as he leaned down closer to Thomas.

"That I was up early," Thomas replied as he giggled again.

"That's what's so funny huh," Heath said as he reached down and lifted his son into his arms. "Because your mother and I say the same thing, you think it's funny?" He added as he began to tickle Thomas.

Laughing out loud as his father tickled him, Thomas struggled to break free. "Stop Papa," he said as tears of happiness fell from his eyes. "I won't laugh again I promise!" He cried out as his father's hand tickled his ribs.

Kneeling down and setting Thomas down in front of him Heath held onto the boy's upper arms as he addressed him. "Feel like give' in old Lancelot some feed? He worked hard yesterday, he deserves some special care." Heath said as Thomas shook his head yes.

"Sure Papa," Thomas said as the exuberance in his voice caused Heath to smile.

"Well go on get then," Heath said as he smacked Thomas on the rear. Watching as Thomas took down one of the feedbags from the hook on the wall and carefully filled it, he couldn't help but smile. Watching his son make his way over towards Lancelot an immense feeling of pride built up within him.

When he himself was a young boy he never dreamed of one day having a family of his very own. When he was with his family everything else seemed trivial, the worries about weather or not the books balanced or if there'd be another drought this year or if he'd have another large contract come his way ceased to matter much.

What did matter was the love and support they all shared with one another freely. Heath knew each of his children would do what ever it took to help a sibling. Even though they occasionally fought with one another he knew the love they shared with one another.

"Papa…. Papa," Thomas called out as he watched his father stare straight ahead.

Finally hearing his son, Heath walked over to him. "What is it Thomas," he asked as the boy met him in front of Lancelot's stall.

"I think the barn's leak' in," Thomas replied as he pointed up over his head.

Looking up over Lancelot's stall Heath could definitely see a large dark stain. "Why don't we move Lancelot to a dryer stall," he said as he placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"I can do it Papa," Thomas stated eagerly as he looked up at his father.

"All right," Heath chuckled as Thomas scampered away to move Lancelot.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to have a look outside." Heath said as Thomas led the horse across the isle way to a dryer stall.

Buttoning up is coat and pulling down his hat he braved the cold winds and walked outside into the rain. Walking around to the side of the barn where the wind came whipping down across the backfield he could easily see the missing shingles on the roof. "I'll have to fix that tonight when I get back," he thought as he turned around in the mud and headed back inside the barn.

"Looks like the wind lifted off a few shingles," Heath said as he walked passed Thomas and continued loading up the wagon. "I'll have to replace them later," he added as Thomas finished with Lancelot and walked over to him.

"I can help Papa," he said as he reached out and touched Heath's arm.

"I'm afraid they're a little to high up for you little guy." Heath said as placed the last of his supplies in the wagon.

"But I'm a real good climber," Thomas said as he looked hopefully up at his Pa.

"I bet you are," Heath chuckled as he reached down and picked Thomas up. "But this isn't a tree," he said as the sat down on the back of the wagon and looked at Thomas. "With all the wind and rain out there it won't be easy, plus it's a long way down if you fall." He added on as he watched Thomas's brow furrow.

"But you could fall too," Thomas said as he suddenly feared for his father's safety.

"I've been up there lots of times, I'll be just fine." Heath replied as he ruffled Thomas's hair. "How about head' in for some breakfast with me, I'm starved." He finished as he patted his stomach.

"Me too," Thomas said as he patted his stomach just like his father.

As they ran across the yard together and up onto the back porch, Thomas stopped and looked back at the barn. Watching the rain run down off its roof a shiver ran through him, something about the roof scared him. Feeling his father's hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off and walked inside where the rest of his family sat waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The cold rain had once again soaked him to the bone, pulling the wagon into the barn; he shivered as the icy wind blew across him one more time in an attempt to keep him outside. Gingerly climbing down from the wagon, Heath closed the large barn doors and set about the task of taking care of his horse and tools. As he led Lancelot over to a dry stall until he could make the repairs to the roof he looked up and noticed the wet spot had grown larger. "Looks like I'll be spending supper up on the roof," he kidded as he rubbed the horse's nose. Hearing the barn door open he looked up to make sure it wasn't just the wind. Smiling and ignoring the pain in his hip he watched as his oldest and youngest sons raced across the dirt floor towards him.

"Howdy Pa," Sean said as he made it over to Heath first.

"Hi Papa," Thomas shouted as he slid to a stop just inches from his father.

Laughing slightly Heath leaned down and picked Thomas up, "how was school today boys?" He asked, as he looked first at Thomas and then over at Sean.

"Sean won a prize Papa, a real medal!" Thomas reported eagerly.

"Oh?" Heath said as he raised one eyebrow and smiled.

"It wasn't a real medal," Sean replied as a red blush spread up the sides of his cheeks.

"It was too, you should a seen it Papa." Thomas stated happily as he looked proudly on his older brother.

"Now just what was this medal for?" Heath asked, as he looked first at Sean and then at Thomas.

Thomas didn't give his brother a chance to answer before he blurted it out. "Sean won the spelling bee, he was the best in our whole school." The young boy said as he looked at his older brother in awe.

"Well now," Heath said as he put Thomas down and walked up in front of his oldest child.

"Helen Lawson almost pulled her hair out when Sean won!" Thomas exclaimed happily as he tugged on his father's pant leg.

Laughing, Heath placed his hands on Sean's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I'm proud of you son," he said seriously as Sean looked up at him nervously.

"It wasn't much Pa," Sean replied as he lowered his head.

"Your wrong son," Heath said as he placed his hand under his son's chin and lifted it up. "You've worked hard this past year, don't put yourself down. I'm certain you deserved to win."

"Thanks Pa," Sean replied as he fell into his father's embrace. Letting go he looked up at his father and smiled before asking if he could help unload the wagon.

"Thanks, while you two finish up with the wagon I'll get the ladder and check out that leak." Heath said as he pointed to the large wet stain on the barn ceiling. Carrying the long extension ladder from the barn and around it to the leak he could feel the energy draining out of his body as the bitter wind whipped through his wet clothing.

Using almost all of his strength he managed to lay the long heavy ladder up against the side of the barn. Placing his foot on the first rung he wasn't surprised as the ladder began to sink into the mud. As he stepped up onto the second rung he noticed the ladder also sliding backwards away from him. Climbing back down he made his way back into the barn and grabbed his mallet and some scrap pieces of two by fours he kept lying around.

Pounding the two by fours into the ground at the base of the ladder he effectively created a wall to stop the ladder from sliding out from underneath him. Taking a step back he took a deep breath and readied himself for the long climb.

He was almost three-quarters of the way up when his hip started giving him trouble. The pain radiating through it as he used his leg to pull himself up grew more and more with each step. By the time he'd reached the top of the barn beads of sweat had broken out on his face despite the fact he was pretty well frozen.

Standing with most of his weight on his left leg, Heath stopped for a moment and caught his breath. Looking out at the roof he could easily see the spot where the tiles had come loose. Sizing up what he would need he wiped his runny nose with the hanky from his pocket, took a deep breath, and started back down the ladder. The going was slow as the rain coated the wooden ladder making the rungs slick. As he neared the bottom his right hip began to give out on him as it refused to hold his weight for very long. Holding on the side rails he used the muscles in his arms to support his weight as he continued down.

Stepping back on solid ground he took off his hat and wiped his sweaty forehead. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath and limped slowly back towards the barn doors. Opening the door he straightened up and walked as normally as possible so Sean and Thomas wouldn't see how tired and hurt he actually felt.

Gathering up the supplies and tools he needed he slung his tool pouch over his head and carried a stack of wooden shingles under his arm.

"Pa, need any help?" Sean asked as he met his father by the barn door.

"No son, but ask your mother to keep a plate warm for me on the stove. I may be up there a while." He replied with a smile. "You boys head on in for supper, I'll be in later." Standing in the doorway Heath watched as his son's raced across the muddy yard and up onto the back porch. When they'd gone inside the house he limped back over to the ladder.

With a stack of shingles bundled securely under his left arm he slowly began climbing up the ladder to the roof. With only one hand on the ladder he was forced to put more pressure on his extremely sore hip. By the time he reached the top of the ladder and swung the bundle of shingles up on the roof he was out of breath. Taking in as much air as he could he soon felt comfortable enough to make his way up onto the roof itself.

Quickly replacing the missing and damaged tiles he realized he was still a few short. Climbing back onto the ladder he made his way back down to the ground. The going was difficult as his boots slipped easily on the wet slick rungs of the ladder. His leather gloves had long ago stopped repelling the rain that fell and were now soaked through. As the wind continued its constant assault on the valley it froze everything it touched.

Making his way slowly back into the barn, Heath leaned up against his worktable and closed his eyes for a moment. Taking off his gloves he cupped his hands up to his face and tried blowing on them to warm them some. His fingers were stiffening up from the cold and over use.

Picking up the last few shingles he would need he placed the cold wet gloves back on his hands and limped out of the barn. With the ever-present cloud cover, darkness came earlier than normal. As the light slowly started to drain from the sky, Heath made his way back up the ladder.

Stopping three-quarters of the way up to catch his breath he grimaced at the pain continuing to build in his hip. Trying his best to block it out he climbed the rest of the way up and onto the roof. Sitting down he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his runny nose. Using the sleeve of his coat he wiped off his sweaty brow and went back to work.

Sitting back and looking at the repairs he'd just completed, Heath allowed his body to rest a moment before beginning the long climb back down. As he sat on the roof and looked over at his home, he smiled. He could see the warm inviting lights stretching out to greet him across the darkening yard. He knew his family would all be gathered around the kitchen table eating and discussing their day.

As the warm contented feeling of his home beckoned him he began his decent down. As darkness slowly crept in around him he began to realize how tired he really was. His boots occasionally slipping on the wet rungs sent sharp pains shooting into his hip. His hands were so cold he could barely feel his grip on the ladder as he slowly descended.

He was thinking about his family when it happened; about ten feet off the ground his right hip buckled out from underneath him, as he tried to shift his weight over to his left foot his boot slipped. Trying desperately to gab on with his hands, they weren't quick enough to obey his commands. As he began to fall backward his left foot clipped the rung below it turning his body sideways. As he fell through the inky darkness he tried to brace himself for the impact he knew was imminent. Just about the time his outstretched hand hit the ground one of the two by fours he'd driven into the ground to stop the ladder from sliding slammed into his ribs. As the air rushed from his lungs and his body slammed into the muddy earth, he saw a bright flash of light and then nothing.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The gentle rain falling on his face and running down into his ears is what finally awakened him. Batting his eyes he turned his head to the side and tried to remember where he was. As his body began to shake from the bitter cold that seemed to completely surround him he began to remember. The ladder, he'd been coming down it after making repairs on the roof when he must have slipped.

Attempting to sit up he cried out in pain as a sharp stabbing sensation lanced through his right side. Rolling over onto his left side in the mud, he panted as he struggled to quell the pain in his side. The cold wet ground was quickly sapping his energy and it offered him no comfort what so ever. Knowing he had to get up off the ground he drew his knees up towards his chest and pushed off the ground with his left arm while his right remained glued to his ribs. Making it up to his knees he grabbed the ladder with his left hand while pushing up with his left leg.

Barely making it up on both feet he lifted his head and looked over at his home. The bright lights shinning out across the yard looked more inviting than ever. He wanted nothing more than to go inside and be surrounded by those he loved. Unbuttoning his jacket he pulled up his shirt and looked at his side. The large scrap surrounded by a black and blue circle that was slowly spreading across his ribs was not going to be easy to hide. He certainly didn't want to worry Anna as he knew how these types of injuries only made her worry more about him when he was out working.

Using his left arm as a brace against the barn he slowly began limping towards the door. Once inside he sat down heavily on a bale of hay and closed his eyes. Willing his body to rest for a moment he wondered how he'd ever be able to get by Anna and up stairs into the tub without her seeing.

Shivering as he sat and contemplated his next move his body began to slow down. As his brain started to cloud over he lay down on his left side and curled up into a ball. Holding onto his right side he told himself he'd just lay down for a moment to catch his breath and warm himself.

Opening the back door of her home, Anna walked out onto the porch and looked off towards the barn. She could see light coming from inside so she knew her husband was still working but it wasn't like him to work so late. Shivering as a blast of cold air raced across the porch and washed over her, she headed back inside.

"Papa come' in?" Liam asked as he stood next to the table and looked up at his mother as she entered through the back door.

"Soon Liam," Anna replied as she smiled at her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe he needs my help," Liam offered up hopefully.

"I'm sure your father's fine," Anna replied as she chuckled quietly.

"I just thought since he was take in' so long that maybe…" Liam began before lowering his head and dropping his eyes to the floor.

Looking at her son Anna suddenly had a feeling that maybe something was wrong. "Liam why don't you run outside and make sure your father doesn't need any help. Besides even if he doesn't I'm sure he could find some way for you to help him." Anna said as she bent down and placed her hands on her son's upper arms.

"Thanks Mama," Liam replied enthusiastically.

Watching as her son ran off towards the front door for his hat and coat, Anna had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Almost wishing she could follow her son out to the barn she realized how foolish she would look if Heath was indeed just hard at work. Content to let her son check on him, she went about cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

The barn door banging in the wind is finally what pulled him out of his restless slumber. Shaking as his cold wet cloths clung to his chilled body, he slowly rolled over so his feet could touch the floor. Pushing himself up with his left arm he cradled his right against his side and held his breath as he struggled to sit up.

Slowly lifting his head he looked up at the light still hanging above his worktable. It was the only light left on in the barn. The darkness that surrounded his small circle of light told him how late it was. "Anna's goanna be worried," he thought as he pushed off the hay bale with his left hand and stood up on shaky legs.

Walking over to his worktable he was just about to turn down the light when Liam entered the barn. "Hi Papa!" The young boy shouted as he raced up to his father's side.

"Even' in there Liam," Heath replied as he ruffled his sons hair.

"I came ta see if ya needed any help," Liam exclaimed as he looked up at his father.

"I was just about to turn down the light and head inside," Heath replied as he watched Liam's face fall a little. "But I could use your help wiping down the rest of these tools." He added as he pointed to a few of the tools he'd used out on the range earlier.

"Sure Papa," Liam exclaimed happily as he quickly grabbed a rag from the top of the worktable and began wiping off his father's mallet. Looking up at his father as he worked Liam wondered why he was shaking so much. "You cold Papa?" He questioned as he took in his father's wet muddy cloths.

"Just a little," Heath lied as he smiled and looked down at his son.

"Yer all wet again." Liam stated as he hung the mallet back up in its spot.

"That I am," Heath chuckled. "And I'm sure ready for a hot bath," he added putting down his rag. "Shall we head inside?"

"All finished," Liam replied as he placed his rag on top of his father's. Blowing out the light Heath headed for the door with Liam right by his side. Unable to stop his limping completely he let Liam walk a few steps in front of him.

Walking up the steps and onto the back porch, Heath found himself out of breath. "Go on in Liam, I need to shake some of this mud off first." He said as his son looked at him a moment before heading inside.

Sitting down on the bench outside the door, Heath closed his eyes and leaned back so his head rested against the house. Allowing himself a moment to quell the throbbing in both his side and hip he slowly began trying to kick his boots off. Unable to bend over and remove them he tried prying them off one foot at a time. Finally managing to get them off he looked down at his soggy mud encrusted socks. "Don't think these'll ever get clean," he sighed as he pushed himself up. Taking off his coat he laid it down on the bench and limped over to the kitchen door. Looking inside and seeing no one, he entered quietly and made his way towards the back stairs.

He'd only managed to make it up the first step before he heard someone come up behind him. "Heath?" Anna said softly as she looked up at her husband.

Turning around slowly so as not to reveal the pain he was in, he smiled down at his wife. "Howdy Anna," he replied equally as softly as he watched her look him over. Before she could say anything he spoke back up. "Sorry about the mess again," he said as he touched his wet shirt. "I was just headed upstairs to change before joining you and the kids."

"Heath your soaked clean through, again," Anna replied as she reached out and touched his arm. "And your ice cold," she added looking up at him sadly.

"Anna I'm fine," he replied as he gave her a half grin and placed his hand atop hers. "A little wet, but fine."

She could see the tired worn look on his face and in his eyes even though he tried his best to disguise it. Her heart sank a little as she realized he was once again trying to protect her. "Why don't I start a bath for you while you get out of those wet things." Anna stated as she stepped up next to him on the steps.

"Anna I can do it," Heath replied before she placed her finger on his lips.

"I know you can, but I want to do it for you." She said as she removed her finger and kissed his lips. The slight flush in his cheeks didn't go unnoticed as she used the opportunity of being so close to brush his wet hair back off his forehead so she could see if he was running a fever.

Encircling his arm in her own, she proceeded to lead him up the stairs. "What's the matter?" Anna asked, as Heath didn't move with her.

Knowing what he was about to say would hurt her, his stomach rolled. "Anna I'm afraid my hip is acting up some. I really need to hang onto the railing." He said as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

Knowing that for her husband to tell her he felt any pain at all, he was really hurting. "Let me help you then, you can lean on me for support." Anna replied as she smiled at him.

"I appreciate the offer little lady," Heath said as he cupped his wife's cheek in his hand. "But I think it best if I use the railing. Besides I'm pretty wet and dirty while you on the other hand are clean, dry and simply beautiful." He added as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"All right, you take your time and I'll go on ahead and get the water ready for you." Anna replied before kissing him in return.

Watching his wife walk up the stairs ahead of him, Heath took as deep a breath as his ribs would allow and started up after her. After the fifth step his right leg was pretty useless, leaning heavily on his left arm he'd place his left leg up on the step first, press down with his left arm, and then bring the right leg up on the step next to his left. By the time he finally reached the top of the stairs he was sweating even though his body still felt so very cold.

Catching his breath he leaned heavily against the wall with his left arm as he made his way towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Stopping outside the door he listened as Anna hummed quietly inside as she readied his bath. Biting his bottom lip, he slowly walked into the room trying his best not to limp or show any discomfort.

Looking up as her husband entered the room the sweat on his forehead and face told her everything she needed to know. Walking over to him she reached out to unbutton his shirt and help him out of his wet things only to have her hands grasped tenderly by his own.

"Thanks Anna, but I'm a mess. I'd hate to get you dirty too." Heath said as he held her hands in his own.

"All right," she replied someone what down hearted. "Why don't I go and get you some clean cloths to change into when you're done."

"Thank you," Heath replied as he squeezed her hands tenderly before letting her go. Walking over to the edge of the tub after his wife left, he sat down and looked into the hot water it now contained. The hurt look on his wife's face when he took her hands and didn't let her unbutton his shirt saddened him. To know he was the sole cause for her pain hurt, to know that he was deceiving her hurt even more.

Knocking softly on the bathroom door before entering, Anna was surprised to find her husband still dressed in his wet cloths. The far away look in his eyes as he sat against the side of the tub frightened her. What was he hiding? Why did he feel the need to always protect her? She wondered as she walked over to him. "Heath… you feel all right?" She asked as she gently grasped his cold hand.

"Fine Anna, just fine." Heath replied quickly as he tried to cover up how surprised he was that she'd crept up on him unnoticed. "Just a little sore and tired, but nothing this nice hot bath won't cure." He added as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll be down soon."

Standing back and looking at him for a moment before leaving she had a strange feeling wash over her. Something about him just wasn't right, but what that something was she couldn't put her finger on. "I'll have your dinner all nice and warm for you when you're done." She said before smiling at him and closing the door. Walking down the back stairs and into the kitchen she couldn't stop wondering what it was he was hiding. The feeling that something was wrong with him caused the smile to fade from her face.

The warm water that covered his tired and sore body felt wonderful. The bitter chill he'd felt in his bones all day was finally starting to thaw. His hip and side were both starting to feel better as the warm water soaked some of the pain right out of him. As his eyelids grew heavier and heavier he lay his head back against the rear of the tub and tried to relax fully.

Sitting in the living room helping Mary with her homework, Anna couldn't help but steal a glance at the stairs every now and then. Heath had been upstairs almost an hour now and she was beginning to wonder if he was all right.

"Mama?" Mary said again as she tried to gain her mother's attention. "Is this right?" She asked as Anna looked back down at the tablet she was holding.

"Sorry dear," Anna replied as she looked down on Mary's work and smiled. "It's perfect," she added smiling. Turning her head back towards the stairs once again Anna felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Is everything all right Mama?" Mary questioned as Anna turned back around to face her.

"Everything's fine sweet heart," Anna replied as she reached over and hugged her daughter.

"You look worried," Mary stated as she lay against her mother.

"I'm just worried that your father fell asleep in the tub," Anna laughed as Mary smiled up at her. "I'll be right back, I'm going to see what's taking him so long." Anna said before standing up and walking up the stairs.

The room's sole occupant did not hear the light knock on the door. Getting no response Anna slowly opened the door and walked inside, "Heath?" she said quietly as she walked towards the tub. Smiling as she watched him resting peacefully she knelt down next to him and gently caressed his still dirty cheek. "You must have fallen asleep right away," she said quietly as she continued to caress his cheek.

Stirring slightly as he felt his wife's gentle caresses, he slowly opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily as he pulled himself up a little straighter in the now lukewarm water.

"It's getting late," Anna, replied as she lovingly ran her fingers through his wet hair. Taking a washcloth off the side of the tub she dipped it in the soapy water and began gently wiping off his face and neck. "You missed a few spots," she teased as she washed more dirt off his face.

"Sorry guess I was a little more tired than I figured," he said smiling up at her.

"You work to hard, we have enough money, you should hire some extra help." Anna said as she watched his face drop.

"You know I can't," he said quietly as he turned his face away from her.

"Heath what happened to Joshua and Dale wasn't your fault. You can't go on blaming yourself for ever." Anna replied as she turned his face back towards her own.

"I don't blame myself; I'm just not ready to put anyone else's life in danger because of who I am." Heath replied, as he looked his wife in the eye.

"Heath…" Anna began before he cut her off.

Placing his hand on her arm he said, "Please not now."

Seeing the hurt and anguish in his eyes she dropped the subject, for now. She knew the time would come when she'd try again to push him over this last hurdle he still faced from his run in with Hicks. Ever since that fateful July 4th when Hick's had tried to kidnap her and kill her husband, Heath had been working the ranch by himself. He'd been deeply affected by the death of the two ranch hands hired on to help the family. He'd attributed their deaths to Hick's hatred of him. He vowed then and there to never place anyone else in the same type of situation again.

"Why don't I go and check on your dinner." Anna stated as she started to stand back up.

Holding tightly onto her hand Heath squeezed it one more time before letting go. "Thank you," he said quietly before she turned and left the room. Once Anna was gone he slowly rose from the tub, although the water had helped his sore and tired muscles some the ache was still present in his hip and especially his side. Looking at the large mark on the side of his chest he again wondered how he was ever going to keep it from Anna.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The constant tickle in his throat is what finally awakened him. Sitting up slowly he swung his feet out from underneath the covers and placed them on the cold hardwood floor. The coolness radiating up from the floor actually felt good as he realized just how hot and sweaty he was. The sleeping pants he had on were practically plastered to him, and his face and chest were drenched with sweat. As the tickle continued to grow he stood up and limped across the room and picked up his robe off the chair. Quietly opening the door to his bedroom he walked out into the hall and headed for the back stairs.

Coughing slightly as the tickle grew into something he could no longer suppress, Heath made his way gingerly down the back stairs and into the kitchen. Limping over to the sink he poured himself a glass of water and took it over to the kitchen table. Sipping the cool liquid in the dark room, he tried to wash down the tickle that was slowly building again in his throat. As the liquid made its way down his throat it felt wonderful. He hadn't realized until the water hit the back of his throat just how thirsty he was.

Finishing the glass he stood up and went back for a second; downing that one as well he placed the glass in the sink and stood looking out the window into the darkness beyond. Stepping away from the sink he was just about to head back upstairs when he felt the contents of his stomach roll. Rushing out the back door and onto the porch he leaned over the railing as the contents of his stomach came gushing forth. As the meager contents of his stomach were expelled and the nausea subsided, Heath sat down on the bench out side the back door and tried to catch his breath.

Shivering as his sweaty skin was cooled by the bitter winds still blowing down across the valley, he pushed himself up with his left arm as his right clamped down on the pain radiating through his side. Limping back inside he crossed through the kitchen and entered the living room. Sitting down in his favorite chair he placed his feet up on the ottoman and sank back.

Closing his heavy eyes he worked at removing himself from the pain in his side. What had only been a dull throbbing pain when he awoke was now more of a sharp stabbing constant pain. As the urge to cough once again converged on him he braced himself for the pain he knew it would cause. Coughing he held onto his side as the pain seemed to race out from it and knife across his abdomen.

Panting as he tried to catch his breath he could feel the beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. Cursing himself for how sick he suddenly felt, his exhausted body took over and he fell into a restless sleep.

Rolling over and reaching out for her husband, Anna was surprised to find his spot next to her empty. She was hoping he would sleep in a little this morning given how exhausted he was last night. Climbing out of bed in the predawn light she folded her robe around herself and headed off down the back stairs to begin cooking breakfast.

Entering the kitchen she shivered slightly as a cold wind swept around her feet and up underneath her nightgown. Looking over at the back door she was surprised to see it open slightly. Wrapping her arms around herself, Anna walked out onto the porch and looked off towards the barn. Not seeing any lights on she quickly stepped back inside and shut the door. "Was Heath already out in the fields?" She wondered as she lit one of the kitchen lamps and began to set up for breakfast.

As she thought about her husband a noise in the living room caused her to jump. Turning around quickly she searched the inky darkness beyond the kitchen for the source of the noise as her heart raced. Hearing a slight coughing noise coming from the living room she let out the breath she hadn't even been aware she'd been holding.

Walking quietly into the living room she could just make out the shape of someone lying in her husbands chair. As the figured coughed again she knew immediately who it was. Lighting the lamp next to his chair, Anna sat down on the chairs arm and looked down on Heath. The lines carved in his forehead from working out in the sun for many years were set a little deeper than usual. The pained look on his face was hard for her to see.

Gently running her fingers through his light brown hair, she tried to wake him. "Heath… Heath sweet heart," she said softly as he began to stir slightly.

Opening his eyes he was greeted by those of his wife, "morning," Anna said softly as she smiled at him.

"Morning," Heath replied a little hoarsely as he shifted his position in the chair slightly.

"You fell all right?" She asked as she reached out and brushed the hair back from his sweaty forehead. "You're warm," she said frowning and brushing her hand across his cheek.

"Just a little tickle, nothing to worry about," Heath replied as he reached up and took her hand. "I just didn't want to wake you." He added as he kissed her hand.

"You should have," Anna replied as she caressed his cheek. "I could have helped."

"I'm fine Anna, really." Heath said as he lowered his feet down off the ottoman and tried to get up.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She asked as she pressed down on Heath's shoulders keeping him in the chair.

"I have chores ta take care of," Heath replied as Anna shook her finger at him.

"Heath you're not going anyplace but back up to bed. The chores will have to wait until you're better." Anna stated as Heath looked up at her.

"I'm fine Anna," he replied as he once again tried to sit up.

"Heath please," Anna pleaded as she placed her hand on his chest stopping him.

Looking into his wife's eyes he could easily see something he hadn't seen in almost a year and a half, fear. The idea that he'd placed that fear in her eyes saddened him immensely. "Anna," he began before stopping himself. "Would you settle for a compromise Mrs. Barkley?" He asked as he took her hand once again and smiled.

"That depends, Mr. Barkley," Anna replied as she squeezed his hand.

"I'll rest up this morning if you'll allow me to finish up a few things this afternoon." Heath said as Anna frowned at him.

"Heath you know you should rest, your running a fever." She said feeling his forehead once again.

Coughing slightly and cringing inwardly from the pain it caused his ribs he knew Anna was right. But there was just so much left to do around the ranch he knew how far behind he'd be if he took anytime at all off. "I promise if I'm not feeling any better I'll stay in bed." He said as he smiled at his wife.

Looking at him doubtfully, Anna folded her arms across her chest and pondered her next move. "If your running a fever I don't care how good you say you feel I'm not letting you out of this house." she stated as Heath's smile grew even bigger.

"Deal," he said as she stood up from the chair.

"Let me get you a glass of juice before you head back up, I'll be right back." Anna said as she leaned forward and kissed the top of his warm head.

Sitting back in the chair Heath let his guard down for a moment and closed his eyes. Truth was he didn't feel well at all; there was a constant pounding in his head and his chest felt as if someone the size of his brother Nick was sitting on it. The sharp stabbing pain in his side when he coughed was slowly but surely wearing on him.

Feeling a tug on the sleeve of his robe he opened his eyes and looked into a smaller version of his own. "Morn' in Thomas," he said as he forced a smile across his face to disguise the pain he felt.

"How come yer sleep' in down here Papa?" Thomas asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly and looked at his father.

"How come yer not asleep," Heath countered as Thomas climbed up in his lap.

"I couldn't the wind woke me up, it made my window shake." Thomas replied as he leaned back against his father's chest. "Yer warm Papa," he added as he snuggled up close.

Wrapping his arm around his son and holding him close Heath closed his eyes again. The comforting feeling of his son resting against him soon caused him to drift off. Walking back into the living room with a glass of juice for her husband Anna wasn't at all surprised to find her youngest son on his father's lap. As they both lay sleeping Anna couldn't help but look at the similarities between them. She imagined Heath must have looked exactly like Thomas at his age. As she stood peacefully watching the two rest in the early morning light she began to notice the differences in the way they slept. While Thomas had a happy content look on his face her husband had a pained troubled look, while Thomas was relaxed and fully at rest Heath appeared stiff and unnatural.

Walking over to the chair she sat down next to her boys and lightly touched the side of her husbands face. Tracing the right side of his face with her fingers she noticed a small bruise at the back of his jaw. As her fingers found there way up to his hair she could now feel a small bump on the side of his head over his ear, pressing on it gently he began to stir.

"Sorry still tired I guess," he said somewhat hoarsely as he turned his head and looked up at his wife.

"I brought you some juice," Anna replied as she brushed his sweaty hair back from his forehead and gently kissed it. Standing up she handed him the glass and moved around the chair to Thomas's side. "Want me to take him for you?" She asked as Heath sipped the orange juice.

"No he's fine," Heath replied as he set the glass down on the table next to his chair. "I think the wind scared him some."

Turning her head and looking out at the low ceiling of clouds, Anna watched as the windswept rain made its way up onto the porch. Shivering slightly as she thought of her husband working tirelessly outside in that mess, she turned her attention back on her boys. Seeing Heath's eyelids droop again she offered to take Thomas so he could go upstairs and truly rest.

"Heath why don't you let me take him so you can go upstairs and rest," she said as she placed her hand on the arm he had wrapped around his son.

"If it's all the same I'd rather just stay here." Heath replied as he looked at her sheepishly.

"Now that's not fair," Anna replied as she swatted his arm.

"What?" Heath questioned as he tried to imply innocence.

"You know I always cave in when you look at me like that." She stated firmly as she looked down at him.

"Like what?" He replied as he gave her the same look again.

"Heath!" Anna shouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

Laughing slightly before coughing, Heath apologized. "Sorry Anna, but I can rest here just as easily as upstairs." He said as she looked down doubtfully at him. "I promise if I'm not resting enough you can kick me upstairs later." He added hoping his offer might appease her.

She didn't know how he always managed to turn the tables on her but he'd just managed to do it again. Realizing he'd at least agreed to rest, she felt somewhat of a small victory herself. "All right agreed, but if you're not resting I don't want to hear another word about it. It's straight upstairs when I tell you." Anna stated as Heath smiled up at her.

"Thanks Anna," he said softly as she bent forward and kissed first his cheek and then Thomas's. "I expect that juice to be gone the next time I come in here Heath," she added as he reached over and picked up the glass.

Tipping the glass up to his lips as he watched his wife walked back towards the kitchen. Once she was out of sight he set the glass back down, closed his eyes, and leaned back into the chair. The nausea that threatened to bring back up the three small sips he'd taken was slowly starting to dissipate. Putting on the act for his wife on the other hand had drained a lot out of him. As the weariness over took him he drifted back into a restless sleep as his son sucked his thumb and slept in the most comfortable place in the world, next to his father.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

A knock on the front door is what finally awakened him from his restless slumber. Opening his eyes slowly he tried to adjust them to his surroundings. No longer feeling Thomas against him he sat up slowly as the knock on the door became more urgent. Holding his right hand to his side he slowly pushed himself up from the chair with his left hand. As he stood up straight the world seem to sway for a moment, holding onto the chair tightly the dizziness passed quickly.

Tying his robe closed he walked over to the front door and opened it. "Afternoon Mr. Barkley," John Young stated as he stood in his parka and rain slicker on the front porch. "Mr. Nick sent me over ta tell ya that he needs more sandbags for the levee on the North Slope. If we don't get more soon I'm not sure how long its goanna last." John stated as he took off his hat.

"Come on in John," Heath replied as he opened the door a little wider and ushered the young hand inside.

"You feel' in all right Mr. Barkley?" John asked as he took in Heath's pale sweaty face.

"I'm fine John, thanks." Heath lied as he closed the front door. "Let me go up and change and I'll give you a hand loading the wagon." He added as he started up the stairs.

"Mr. Barkley if in yer not feelin well I can…." John started before Heath cut him off.

"I'll be down in a minute John." He said as he walked up the rest of the stairs. Stopping briefly in the hallway to catch his breath he continued on into his room and dressed. Pulling on his boots caused the pain in his side to grow but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He knew what would happen if the levee gave way, the valley would flood and countless farmers and their families would find their land and their crops covered in a sea of water and mud. Ignoring the pain in his side and chest he walked down the back steps and into the kitchen where Anna was doing laundry.

"Heath what are you doing up?" She asked as she set the clothes back in the tub and went to his side.

"Nick sent one of the hands over for more sandbags, seems like the levee isn't holding up well with all this rain." Heath replied as he took his wife's hand. "I'm going to help John load some bags into the wagon and then check to make sure everything's all right with Nick. I won't be gone long."

"Heath you promised me you'd rest." Anna said sadly as she squeezed his hand.

"I have, all day. Anna I have to go help Nick. A lot of families could loose everything if this levee breaks. Please understand." He said as he placed his hands on his wife's upper arms.

Looking into her husband's eye's Anna did understand. She understood that her husband always put others before himself. He thought about their safety and well being before he thought of his own. "I understand Heath," she said as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I understand but I'm still going to worry." She added as she felt him stiffen slightly as she hugged him.

"I'll be back before you know it," he replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Be careful," she whispered as she caressed his cheek before letting him go. The paleness of his skin and the warmth emanating from it frightened her. But she knew there would be no way to stop him once he set his mind on something. And there was no way she'd ever be able to stop him from helping his brother.

Grabbing his old coat and rain slicker off the rack by the front door, Heath led John out to the barn. "Why don't you hitch up the wagon and I'll climb up into the loft and drop down the extra bags." Heath stated as he pointed over at the buckboard and started up the ladder.

Biting his lower lip as his side screamed out in pain when used his right arm to pull himself up the ladder to the loft, Heath wondered if he'd ever make it to the top. After what seemed an eternity he finally made it up and sat down. Holding his side and bending over to catch his breath he was unaware of the watchful eye hitching up the wagon below him.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Heath moved towards the back of the loft and the stack of spare bags contained there. Pulling out a stack he lifted up to his shoulder with a groan and carried over to the edge. "Here's the first load," he shouted as he flung them over the side and down into the back of the wagon.

Stepping backwards out of John's view Heath bent over. Panting as his side screamed out in pain, he walked hunched over back for another stack of bags. Unable this time to hoist it up on his shoulder, he dragged it over to the edge and pitched it over. As it landed safely in the back of the wagon he turned away from the edge and began to cough.

Listening to Heath's raw ragged cough up in the loft, John knew he had to be feeling mighty poorly. He'd seen how hard it had been for Heath to just climb up the ladder and knew something wasn't right. He'd seen his boss's brother working around the ranch more than a few times in the past three years and knew the man before him now was not the same man. Something more than just a cold was wrong with him, his movements were all wrong.

Hearing the shuffling feet overhead, John watched as another bundle of bags fell into the back of the wagon. Finishing up with the horse he took a step back from the wagon and looked up. "All set Mr. Barkley, can I give ya a hand with the rest of the bags?" John asked as he looked for Heath.

"All most done," Heath hollered down before coughing again. The pain in his ribs was now constant and pierced through his side and chest whenever he coughed. The cough itself hurt his throat and caused the ache in his head to get worse each time.

Wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket he dragged the last bundle of bags over to the edge and pitched them over. "Why don't you take the wagon outside, I'm just going to make sure there's not another bundle hiding up here." Heath said as he looked over the edge and down at John.

"Sure thing Mr. Barkley," John replied as he climbed aboard the buckboard.

Sitting down on a bale of hay in the loft, Heath tried to catch his breath. He knew he needed a few moments to regain his strength before heading back down the ladder. The pounding in his head matched the beating of his heart as he closed his eyes for a moment. Unbuttoning his coat he felt the cool air of the barn wrap around his midsection cooling him. Standing up he fought off a moment of dizziness before heading over to the ladder and starting his climb down. The climb down didn't hurt his side as much as the climb up had, but his hip was beginning to act up again.

As he placed both feet on the dirt floor of the barn he sighed in relief before coughing. Grabbing his rain slicker and a few extra shovels he headed outside and climbed up into the wagon next to John.

Looking over and noticing Heath's flushed face, John tried to get him to stay home. "Mr. Barkley I can take these to Nick if you'd like."

"He'll be needin all the extra help he can get I suppose. No sense staying home with a little cold," Heath replied as he smiled at John.

Starting the team in motion, John wasn't sure what Heath had was just a little cold. He moved more like he was hurt, and the unnatural way he held his right arm against his side John was pretty sure he was right. He reminded himself to let Nick know as soon as they got there about his brothers condition.

The area around the levee was a beehive of activity; men raced back and forth filling and replacing sandbags as fast as humanly possible. No sooner had they stopped the wagon than the bags Heath had loaded were quickly snatched up. Climbing down out of the wagon Heath pulled a shovel out of the back and started towards the levee.

"Heath! Hey Heath!" Duke shouted as he caught sight of his friend.

Smiling at the older man, Heath turned and walked over to him. "Surprised to find you out here Duke," he commented as he shook his hand.

"Your brothers pull' in in all his old favors I see," Duke laughed as he took in Heath's flushed cheeks.

"I'll say, didn't think he could pull you out a retirement though." Heath replied jokingly before he began coughing.

Placing his hand on Heath's shoulder as he coughed, Duke didn't like the way he sounded at all. The deep hacking wet raspy sounds Heath made as he coughed only meant one thing and it wasn't good. "Whoa there Heath, you shouldn't be out in this weather with a cough like that." Duke said as Heath finally managed to catch his breath.

"It's just a little tickle Duke, I'm fine really." Heath replied as he tried to cover up his discomfort with a smile.

"Heath I've known you a long time and I've gotten pretty good at telling when there's something wrong with you. Now I also know a tickle when I hear one and boy that was no tickle." Duke stated firmly as he continued to grip Heath's shoulder.

Knowing the older man had him cold, Heath caved in a little. "It's nothing serious just a cold, besides Anna kept me inside all day so I'm good and rested." He added as he tried to walk away from Duke.

"Heath…" Duke began as he stepped in front of the younger man. "I know how stubborn you are son; you should be home, not out here making things worse."

"You know yer get' in soft in your old age." Heath joked as he smiled at Duke and walked around him.

Duke turned and watched as Heath walked over to where a few men were busily filling the fresh supply of sand bags. As the sky began to darken early due to the dense cloud cover, Duke watched Heath as he shoveled sand into the bags. The more he watched the more his spirits began to darken like that of the evening sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Shoveling another shovel full of dirt into the bag, Heath set his shovel down and grabbed a piece of twine to tie the now full bag closed. Holding his breath as he picked it up and added it to the growing pile, he bit his lower lip as the pain in his side made its presence known with a vengeance. Grimacing as he laid the bag down he was slow to stand back up to his full height.

"Just what do you think yer doing!" Nick shouted as Heath turned around and looked at him.

"By the looks of it more than what you are," Heath replied as he caught Nick's irritated tone and walked past him before beginning to fill another bag.

"Oh don't get smart with me!" Nick hollered as he quickly followed Heath. "John said you weren't feelin well and anyone can plainly see by lookin at ya that he's right!" Nick added as he stood in front of Heath with his hands on his hips.

"It's just a cold Nick," Heath replied as he continued filling the bag.

"Oh so that's why you can barely lift that shovel!" Nick bellowed as he reached out and grabbed it from Heath's hand.

Thunder rumbled off in the distance as Heath glared at his brother, "you got no right." He said through clenched teeth as his temper got the best of him for a moment.

"See that's where yer wrong boy, being your older brother gives me that right." Nick stated as he stuck the shovel in the ground next to him.

"Quit coddling me!" Heath yelled as he clenched his hands into fists. The pounding in his head grew by the second. Deep down he knew Nick was only trying to help him but always being forced to follow what others said had never been easy for him; and most of all he hated being treated like a child.

"Look at you! Yer white as a sheet and can barely stand up on two legs! I ain't coddlin ya boy I'm try' in ta talk some sense in ta ya!" Nick shouted back as he stood his ground. He hated treating Heath this way but somebody had to talk some sense into him before he simply wore himself out. He knew how hard his brother had been pushing himself around his ranch since the incident with Hicks, and he knew it was only a matter of time before it caught up with him.

Closing his eyes for a moment as the light rain continued to fall he tried to think above the pounding in his head. "Heath, Nick's just trying to help son." Duke stated as he came up next to Heath and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Opening his eyes Heath was surprised to find the older man standing next to him. "Heath we've got enough men to take care of things now, why don't you go home and let Anna tend to that cold." Duke said as Heath looked up at him.

"Come on little brother, let's get you back to the wagon." Nick said as he reached out and gently grabbed Heath's left arm. Ripping his arm back and out of Nick's grasp, the sudden movement caused him to slip in the wet mud and fall backwards. As his rear end hit the ground hard a sharp pain lanced through the right side of his chest and took his breath away. As the pain swallowed him whole, Heath could just barely make out the voices of his brother and Duke as he fell to his side in the mud.

"Heath!" Nick shouted as he quickly knelt down next to his brother and picked him up out of the mud. Wiping the mud off the side of Heath's face, Nick didn't like the paleness or the pained expression he found underneath.

Opening his eyes and taking a raged breath, Heath couldn't help but cough. "Let's get him over to the wagon Nick," Duke said as he picked up Heath's legs. As the two men carried him over to his own wagon Heath grimaced at the pain it caused his right side and chest. As they lifted him up into the back he pushed their hands away and attempted to sit up. "I'm all right," he said hoarsely, as he waved them away.

Nick and Duke both looked at one another before turning back to Heath. "Just knocked the wind out of me," Heath said quietly as he looked up into their concerned faces.

"Now will you go home?" Nick questioned loudly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah I'll go," Heath replied as he hung his head.

"Good now get out a here and get better!" Nick stated as he clapped Heath on the shoulder. "I'll be sure and send mother out." He added laughing before leaving.

Sighing before coughing again, Heath was ashamed at the way he'd just treated Nick. "You want me ta drive ya back to your ranch Heath?" Duke asked as he watched both shame and pain flash across Heath's face.

"No but thanks Duke, I can manage." He replied as he looked up at his father's longtime friend. "Could ya… could ya tell Nick I'm sorry?" He added as Duke looked down and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, he knows." Duke said as he patted Heath's shoulder.

Watching as Duke walked away, Heath held onto his side as he slid down off the back of the wagon. The pain in his side somehow felt as though it had moved deeper into his chest. It had been painful to breath deeply earlier but now it hurt taking in any amount of air at all. Untying John's horse from the back of the wagon, Heath tied him to a nearby tree before attempting to climb up aboard the buckboard.

As he looked up at the drivers seat it suddenly seemed almost unreachable. Reaching up with his left hand, as his right remained pressed up against his side he tried to pull himself up best he could. It wasn't easy getting up as he only had the use of one hand but once he did he sat down hard and closed his eyes for a moment.

Thunder rumbled a little closer as he fought to control his ragged breathing. Each breath he took caused him to grimace in pain, it was if someone were stabbing him with a knife each time he tried to inhale or exhale. The pain in his hip was long forgotten as the constant ache in his side and chest ruled his conscious thought.

Taking the reins he started the horse and wagon forward, the storm that had been rumbling off in the distance was growing closer by the minute. Lightning flashed across the sky as Heath tried to control his rising nausea. The pain in his side was slowly becoming increasingly hard to tolerate. The pitching and swaying of the wagon as it bounced in and out of potholes and ruts only added to his pain. Suddenly feeling very hot he took off his rain slicker, which up until now had kept him fairly dry, and unbuttoned his coat. The cold wind that wrapped around his chest felt wonderful as it cooled him.

As the wagon hit a fairly large hole in the road the sudden jarring of his ribs caused him to lose the battle he'd been waging with his stomach. Stopping the horse he leaned over the side of the wagon as dry heaves racked his body. The pain the retching caused his side and chest made him even sicker.

As he leaned down panting shallowly over the side of the wagon, he used the sleeve of his coat to wipe his mouth. As lightning flashed and lit up the area around him, the red smudges of blood on his sleeve caught him by surprise. Sitting up to quickly he began to cough, the wet hacking cough made him gag as the retching began once again.

Using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth the bright red blood he saw smeared there before the rain washed it away frightened him. His head pounded as he desperately tried to control the rising fear that made his heart thunder in his chest. As the storm began to intensify around him, he was oblivious to the rain that now pelted him.

As a loud clap of thunder reverberated in the air around him his horse grew more and more restless. Gripping the seat of the buckboard with both hands, with his head hung low he continued to try and take a deep breath. Finally feeling the rain soak through his coat he turned around and reached tentatively for the rain slicker he'd dropped into the back of the wagon with his hat.

The large bolt of lightning that landed off in the trees just to his left caused his horse to rear and bolt. Caught off guard as the wagon lurched forward he was pitched into the bed and cried out in pain as his right side hit first.

Bouncing around in the back, as the horse raced out of control dragging the small wagon behind it, Heath felt his body being slammed around before the wind was once again knocked out of him. As darkness surrounded him his last thoughts were of his wife and family before the pain smothered his every thought.


End file.
